Aquela noite escura de Inverno
by Renii-chan
Summary: A floresta, tão calma e solitaria... ou talves não? SasuHina Oneshot


**Olá mina-san**!

Aqui temos mais uma fic!

**Sasuke**: Como se alguém estivesse interessado ¬¬

**Eu**: Buááááááá

**Tobi**: O Tobi 'ta!

**Eu**: É por isso que eu gosto mais do Tobi!!!! *abraça o Tobi*

**Tobi**: Não consigo respirar!!!

**Sasuke**: Bem… Vamos voltar para a fic onde esta anorm-

**Eu**: SASUKE NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tobi**: *bate no Sasuke*

**Naruto**: ^^'" Já que o Sasuke 'tá ocupafo eu digo: Naruto não pertence a essa baka, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu me lembro daquela noite escura de Inverno como se fosse ontem…

Os seus olhos eram como duas luas, com um brilho intenso, mas triste ao mesmo tempo, como se aquilo que mais quisesses fosse ser feliz …

Você procurava fazer aquilo da forma mais determinada possível, mas mesmo assim isso não parecia resultar, e por isso, perdia logo o ânimo. Em certas coisas você desistia muito facilmente…

Você até tentava mudar isso, mas como não era uma coisa muito "forte" as pessoas não costumavam reparar, e então, você simplesmente entrava numa depressão e tudo o que você fez não tinha servido para nada…

Eu sempre quis te dizer algo… algo que te pudesse animar… que te fizesse sentir melhor…

Eu sempre reparei quando você conseguia mudar um pouco… Nunca soube o que dizer, só isso… nunca tive uma oportunidade de te contar toda a verdade…

Para ser sincero acho que nunca tinha trocado uma palavra com você … Pelo menos até aquela noite… escura de Inverno…

**XXX**

_Eu já estava farto de tudo aquilo. Toda aquela pressão em cima de mim. Não conseguia aguentar mais. Tinha que dar um tempo. Pensar um pouco na vida. Pensar se era mesmo __**aquilo**__ que eu queria._

_Fui para o único lugar onde eu conseguia pensar direito, no bosque. OK estava mesmo muito frio, claro, nós estamos em pleno Inverno, mas mesmo assim isso não me importava. _

_Caminhei lentamente durante horas, não tinha presa nenhuma de voltar para casa, já que quando eu voltasse estaria tudo na mesma. _

_Quando finalmente esta um pouco mais "calmo", eu senti um chakra vindo de trás de umas árvores. Atirei uma kunai e perguntei:_

_-Quem esta aí? – Ouvi o barulho de alguém caindo, fui nessa direção e te encontrei! Caída no chão com leves bocados de neve na roupa e no cabelo, tinha a cara levemente rosada, parecia um anjo!_

_-Sa-sa-sasuke-san!- exclamou ela um pouco desajeitada –Desculpe e-eu já estava indo…- tentou se levantar mas acabou por escorregar e bater com a cabeça na árvore em que estava encostada._

_Dei um meio sorriso e estiquei o meu braço para que ela pudesse se levantar. Ainda mais vermelha, ela agarrou a minha mão, e eu dei-lhe um leve puxão._

_Ficamos ali durante longos minutos de mãos dadas, sem nada para dizer, somente olhando, vendo cada detalhe da sua pele pálida, mas delicada; seus olhos perolados que naquele dia estavam ainda mais brilhantes. _

_Quando ela reparou que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas puxou a sua mão um pouco sem graça. Bem, fui direto ao assunto e perguntei:_

_-O que você 'tá fazento na floresta, sozinha no meio da noite? – tentei fazer o ar mais indiferente que consegui, como se eu realmente não me importasse…_

_-B-bem… Eu… _

_Ela abaixou a cabeça, os ombros dela começaram a tremer e de repente eu vi uma "coisa" pequena, brilhante e delicada caindo dos olhos dela, era de uma claridade suprema, de uma pureza… Parei de pensar, simplesmente dei uma passo para frente e a abracei… Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, podemos assim dizer... mas depois de um tempo retribuiu o abraço, um abraço apertado… Ficamos ali durante muito tempo…mesmo muito tempo…_

_Foi um momento mesmo magico… Eu queria mesmo muito saber o porque dela estar chorando a pesar de já ter uma ideia… Não queria força-la a dizer alguma coisa… Mesmo se eu perguntasse alguma coisa ela nunca diria o que tinha acontecido pelo mesmo não para mim… _

_Esta era uma das poucas vezes em que eu tenho inveja dele… A única pessoa que conseguiu conquistar o coração dela… O mais estúpido é que ele nem consegue perceber que ela gosta dele… Isso me irrita tanto! _

_E como é que alguém consegue gostar daquele anormal do naruto?! _

_Depois de alguns minutos ela disse:_

_-De-desculpa sasuke-san… E-eu…_

_-Não é precioso pedires desculpas… E não é preciso me tratares por Sasuke-san… Só Sasuke está bem…._

_- OK Sa-sasuke…_

_-Hinata, eu não sei porque você ' tava chorando, mas eu gosta de poder ajudar… Sei que nós não somos propriamente amigos, mas… Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa… Qualquer coisa…_

_-Obrigado Sasuke… Mas você já esta fazendo… Dizendo is-isso já esta ajudando imenso… Obrigado, obrigado mesmo… _

_-De nada Hinata, de nada… -sussurrei perto do seu ouvido. Ela tre,eu um pouco, mas vouto a me abraçar…_

_Aquele estava a ser o melhor momento da minha vida… finalmente eu estava me sentindo __feliz__… algo que já estava esquecido… _

_Derepente começou a nevar… Uma tempestade de neve para ser mais exato. Ouvimos um estrondo, e a Hinata ficou assustada. Como não podíamos ficar ali peguei ela no colo até a minha casa até a minha casa… não teria ninguém lá para brigar comigo mesmo… E alem do mais a minha casa era a que ficava mais perto…_

_Entramos em casa, ela estava a tremer cheia de gelo, a sua roupa estava completamente ensopada… bem eu ainda tinha um kimono… Levei ela para o antigo quanto da minha Mãe, peguei nele e disse:_

_-Hinata não durma! Toma! Veste isso rápido, se não você pode ficar doente! – Lhe dei o kimono e ela sussurrou:_

_-O-obrigado sasuke-kun…-dei um meio sorriso e sai do quarto para ela poder trocar de roupa. Enquanto isso eu fui para o meu quanto para poder fazer a mesmo coisa…_

_Quando já estava pronto voltei para o quanto onde tinha deixado a Hinata. Bati na porta de perguntei:_

_-Posso entrar?_

_-Sim, . Eu já troquei de roupa…_

_-Ok… - Quando eu entrei quei completamente surpreso! Ela estava tão linda, o kimono era um pouco pequeno deixando que eu conseguisse ver as suas lindas pernas… Respirei fundo…_

_-Hinata, você que um poço de chá?_

_-Sim, obrigado._

_Fomos para a sala e trouxe dois copos com chá. Bebemos em silencio… Já passavam da uma da manhã… Ouvimos alguém batendo na porta… Fui ver quem era…_

_-Aonde esta a Hinata-sama?! – _

_-Ne-neji-niisan…_

_-Hinata-sama o que você ta fazento aqui?! E com esse Uchiha! E que roupa é essa?! (O_O uau ela ta linda…)_

_-Bem… e-eu…_

_-Ande você vai me esplicar tudinho em casa!!! E depois nos conversamos… Uchiha!_

_-Tchau sasuke-kun e obrigado por tudo - ela me deu um beijo e foi embora com o seu primo… Os lábios dela eram tão macios e quentes… _

**XXX**

Essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida... Nunca a vou esquecer… Ela significa demasiado p'ra mim… Eu nunca cheguei a entender muito bem porque ela estava chorando… mas também isso não importava… Já que amanhã nós ficaremos juntos para sempre… Ou pelo memos… Até que a morte nos separe… Sim, amanhã é o meu casamento! Eu vou me casar com ela, a mulher mais perfeita de toda Konoha! Com Hyuuga Hinata, o meu único e verdadeiro amor!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Eu**: Bem não 'tá grande coisa, mas já é melhor que a 1ª!!! ^3^'

**Sasuke**: Eu acho que as duas tão horríveis… A 1ª ta super emo e a 2ª da super "melosa"… ¬ ¬

**Eu**: u.ú O que você acha Naruto-kun? «3

**Naruto**: Bem… ^^" Pelo menos ninguém morreu…


End file.
